Ryders Big Surprise
by Silent Wolf 325
Summary: After a mission Ryder, notices that something has made the pups upset. What will he do to cheer them up?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. PAW Patrol is owned by Nickelodeon and Spin Master Entertainment

Ryders Surprise

Chapter 1: Rescue at Jakes Mountain

It was a quiet spring day for the Paw Patrol team. Rocky was rolling around in the purple flowers that were blooming around the Lookout. "What a beautiful day." said the eco pup. "Chase would love this if he didnt have any allergies." Skye was nearby trying to catch a grasshopper that happend to bounce onto her nose. "Hey! Get back here! You woke me up from my nap!" She was running as fast as her short legs could take her. She pounced at the grasshopper. "Yeah i caught it!" she screamed happily as she landed. She opened her claspsed paws but it was empty. "Darn, i missed. Well back to finishing my dream" and went back to her nap. Chase and Zuma were racing each other on the track surrounding the soccer field. "Im going to win!" said the radical pup. "Not a chance Zuma!" said Chase increasing his speed.

30 more feet to go.

Its neck to neck. And...

Zuma wins!

Ryder and Marshall were playing fetch on the soccer field with Marshalls favorite tennis ball. "Throw it Ryder! Throw It!" said the happy Dalmatian. Ryder threw the weathered tennis ball. As it bounced down the field Marshall was hot on its tail, but then passes up the ball and trips over it. But instead of falling on his tail the ball flies into the air and Marshall catches it. "Good catch Marshall! I thought you were going to fall." said Ryder "Thank you Ryder." said the happy Dalmatian now prancing up to Ryder. Ryder congrats the young pup with a belly rub. "That feels good." said Marshall trying not to fall asleep. "Marshall lets take a break. Im sure the others are ready for lunch. Nearby a sleeping Rubble wakes up and says "Did somebody say lunch?" and runs toward to Lookout.

...

After lunch the pups decided to watch their favorite show "Apollo the Super Pup" Marshall was wearing his red cape and Rubble was wearing a simliar cape with his red and blue "Apollo the Super Pup" mask. All the pups were on their bean bags, tails wagging eagerly waiting the start of their show.

The Narrator sets the tone of the episode

"Today on Apollo the Super Pup."

"Apollo must save a little kitty from drowning."

Apollo is shown running and diving off a cliff to save the kitten in the bay below

Apollo puts the kitten on his back and swims to shore

"And Once Again The Day Is Saved Thanks To Apollo the Super Pup"

The tv turns off

"Wow! What a great episode!" said the playful Bulldog. "Yeah Apollo is so great i cant wait for the next episode!" said Marshall barking happily

Then they hear that "beep" they are all fimliar with.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout"

"Ryders Calling! Lets Go!"

The pups race to the elevator and put on their uniforms. They reach the top of the elevator and all jump out ready to go.

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" barked the German Shepherd. "Paw Patrol we have an emegency." said their leader "We just got a call from Jake."

"Is Jake okay?" said Skye with a concerned face. "Jake is fine he is just calling for someone who needs our help. ill let you just see the message."

On the screen a Brown-haired woman no taller than Mayor Goodway was on the screen it seems that she was crying.

"Paw Patrol I need your help!" "My name is Carolyn, my son Steven and i were hiking around Big View Trail and when i turned around Steven was gone! I tried looking for him but couldnt find him and its getting dark. Can You Help!?

Dont worry Ma'am we will find your son. No job is too big. No pup is too small.

*Ryder ends the call

"Chase. We will need your nose and your flashlight in case it does get dark."

"We'll find him before it gets dark Sir!" said Chase confidently

"Skye we need you to see if you can find young Steven from the sky."

"Lets take to the sky? said the pup while doing a backflip.

"Everyone else stand by I might need you."

"Paw Patrol is on a roll!" said the young leader while slidding down the firemans pole.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long. So here is Chapter 2 of Ryders Surprise

Chapter 2: Lost and Found

Ryder and the pups ran to there vehicles as fast as they could to get to their recent emergency. A lost child named Steven lost somewhere in Chapmans Park. The PAW Patrol team raced to Chapmans Park where they found the boys distraught mother Carolyn with Jake sobbing uncontrollably. Ryder and his team stopped in front of the woman as she rushed towards Ryder saying "You have got to find my son! Its starting to get dark!" "Okay calm down ma'am. Do you have anything with Stevens scent on it?" saying the young police pup. The young woman reaches at the blue scarf wrapped around her neck and gave it to Chase. "This is Stevens. He mustve dropped it before i lost him." said the woman. Chase gave a long sniff. "Okay I got his scent." "Okay everybody split up and look for Steven. Jake will you stay here with Carolyn?" Ryder said walking over to Jake. "Will do Ryder dude." said Jake giving Ryder a "Thumbs up". "Skye you check the air while the rest of us check the grounds." "Will do Ryder." said the elated cockapoo. 

It has been a few minutes since the team has started searching for young Steven. Chase looks at the horizon "Its almost dusk we've got to find him." said Chase to himself following the young boys scent. Then he heard a sound that sounded like crying. Chase walked up to the small boy sitting down at the base of an old oak tree. The little boy seeing Chase put his hands up in fear "Please dont hurt me!" Chase takes off his hat and continues to walk slowly to the young boy. "Its okay, My name is Chase of the PAW Patrol. Whats your name?" "Steven." said the young boy rubbing the tears from his eyes. "Its okay your mom sent for us to find you." giving the boy his blue scarf. "Youre going to need that its starting to get cold." "Thank you Chase." said the tired little boy. Noticing the boy was to fall over Chase springs toward him holding him up. "Come on jump on my back ill take you to your mom." luckily the boy was small enough for Chase to carry with no problem. Walking his way down a small path he came across a fork in the path. He thought "Okay which way?" 

Back at the pavilion Ryder and the pups just arrived back from looking for Steven. "Any luck?" said Ryder to the remaining pups. They all shook their heads no. "Hey where's Chase?" said Skye looking around. "I dont know, I havent heard from him yet." said Ryder when suddenly the heard a howl in the distance. 

It was Chase! Coming back to the Park with young Steven asleep on his back. Everybody runs towards Chase to check to see if Steven was alright. "Shhh. He's fine but he's sleeping." said Chase in a hushed voice. Carolyn picked up her sleeping boy from Chase and put him in her arms. "Thank you PAW Patrol for finding my son." said Carolyn through her tears. "Whenever youre in trouble just yelp for help." said Ryder giving the mother is pup pad number. Carolyn then walks over to Chase and gives him a hug. The little boy wakes up rubbing his eyes. "Thank you Chase." and the little boy gives him a hug. As they leave all the pups are forcng back tears. "I miss my mom." saying Chase walking toward his pup friends. "I do too." saying Skye starting to cry. Ryder sees this and thinks to himself.

Would could i do to cheer them up?

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I named "Chapmans Park" after the creator of PAW Patrol Keith Chapman. By the way other big cities have Lookouts as well. A Global PAW Patrol as it were.

Chapter 3: Ryders Search

The pups awoke the next morning to a nice autumn day. Stomachs growling. Everyone greeted each other as they walk to their food bowls for breakfast, but this morning was strange. Normally Ryder was awake before all the pups and waited for them to wake up so he could feed them breakfast. When they got into the Lookout their food was already in their bowls, but no Ryder. "Where's Ryder?" saying Rocky as he was rubbing his eyes. "Lets go to the top of the Lookout." Zuma suggested. They all went up to the elevator, but when they got off the elevator they didnt find Ryder but a hand written note on the big monitor in the middle of the room that said:

"Pups, Sorry to leave on such short notice but i have to meet someone in the next town over and didnt wanna wake you up. Ill be back tonight. If theyre are any emergencies Chase is in charge."

"Who could he be meeting?" said Skye looking around at the other pups. "I dont know, but we have jobs to do. Even if Ryder was here he would want us to do our jobs." saying Chase with a slight yawn. After breakfast the pups decided to play some games until any emergencies come up. Rocky was in the Lookout watching the monitor for any emergencies. "Who wants to play Tag?" barked Zuma. "I wanna play." "Me too." barked all the pups happily. "Okay, Marshall's It." The game was under way. Everyone split up in different directions. Chase ran around the Lookout. While Skye, Zuma, and Rubble ran around their obstacle course. "Who should i go after first?" Marshall thought to himself. Then the young dalmatian set his eyes onto Zuma. "I think im gonna try to be stealthy for this one." Marshall crawls on his stomach sneaking up to the radical lab. His tail wagging in the air he pounces. "Tag youre it!" scaring Zuma "Dude, how did you do that?" said Zuma after getting up and dusting himself off. "Easy, I was being sneaky." said Marshall with a slight smirk on his face. Then they all heard that familiar beep.

"Pups, We have an emergency! Its Farmer Yumi. She says that all her chickens got out and she cant get them all." said Rocky.

"We're on our way." said all the pups runnig to their vehicles.

Meanwhile Ryder has just arrived in Montreal which was only just a train ride away. He gets off the train and walks to their towns Lookout which was Downtown. Upon reaching the massive structure he looks at the Lookout. It looked very similar to his Lookout in Adveture Bay. "Hmm This looks like the place." he says to himself and walks inside.

Back to the emergency the pups have just arrived at Farmer Yumis farm to help her with her chicken problem. "Am I glad you're here. The chickens are everywhere!" saying Yumi greeting the pups. The pups looked around and indeed saw chickens everywhere. There was one on top of the silo, in the orchard, in Bettinas pen, and ones behind the barn, in the barn and on top of the barn. "Okay pups split up!" Chase said through his megaphone. All the pup scatter trying to catch the elusive chickens. Skye barked activating her wings and got the chicken on top of the silo and returned it to the pen. Rocky got the chicken in Bettinas pen. Marshall ran to his truck raising the ladder he climbed the ladder and retrieved the chicken on top of the barn. Chase ran through the orchard trying to find the chicken in the mass field of apple trees. "Where is that chicken?" then a chicken feather landed on his nose causing him to sneeze. "Achoo!" after rubbing his nose he looks up to where the feather came from. He saw the chicken roosting in one of the trees. "There you are!" *Bark* Net! causing a net to shoot out of his cannon catching the chicken. He brought the chicken back to the pen. "I wonder how everyone else is doing?" Zuma and was just returning the chicken he found in the barn as Chase walked up. "Okay, 5 down 1 to go." Chase says to himself. Chase barks into his pup tag *Bark* Rubble. "Rubble have you found the other chicken yet?" The bulldog replied "Not yet Chase, i followed to behind the barn, but it disapeered." "Okay, Im on my way." said Chase as he ended the call. Chase ran over to where Rubble said he was. "Do you see it Chase?" asked the young bulldog. Chase then laughed. "Whats so funny?" asked Rubble. "Uh, Rubble. The chicken is on your back." saying Chase while laughing. Rubble then looks on his back and there was the final chicken fast asleep on his back. All the pups returned all the chickens to their pen. "Thank you PAW Patrol for catching my chickens." saying Farmer Yumi while giving the pups a good scratch on their heads and behind their ears. "All in a days work." said Chase. Then their pup tags flashed. It was Ryder!

"Pups come to the Lookout, I have a surprise for you." Ryder says as he ends the call

"Ryder's Back! Lets Go!"

On the way back all the pups were wondering what the big surprise was. The pups reached the Lookout and ascended the elevator and saw their leader Ryder standing there. "Good job on your rescue pups Farmer Yumi just called me telling me what good pups you were." "I noticed how sad you guys were yesterday so i have a surprise for you pups." he says as he steps to the side.

Then twelve shadows emerge from the shadows and all the pups have shocked looks on their faces.

"Mom!? Dad!? All the pups said running over to their parents.

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meet the parents

The pups all ran to their parents obviously happy to see their parents. Dog piling their parents and tongues flying everywhere. After they stopped Chases father Trigger was the first to speak "Its nice to see you pups, its been so long since we've seen you." said the aging black german shepherd.  
>His wife Justice approches his side her blonde fur shining in the light. "We havent seen you since you pups left to start the Adventure Bay: PAW Patrol divsion." added the beautiful german shepherd her blue eyes piercing through everyone. "After Ryder came to Montreal and told us of your problem we figured we would come by for a visit." said Trigger walking towards Ryder. "First let me introduce you to my team."<p>

Marshalls Parents Blaise and Smoky Both Blaise and Smoky were both Dalmatians. Smoky was taller than Blaise and had black eyes instead of Blaises blue eyes. The Fire and Rescue Team of Montreal.  
>Zumas Parents Fina and Skipper Fina and Skipper were both Labrador Retrievers. Skipper was a Chocolate Lab but Fina was a Black Lab. They were the Aquatic Rescue Team of Montreal Rubbles Parents Rubbecca and Digger Rubbecca and Digger were both Bulldogs. Rubbecca was a English Bulldog, where Digger was a White American Bulldog. The Excavation Rescue Team of Montreal Skyes Parents Ariel and Jett Ariel was Tan Miniature Poodle and Jett was a Tan and White Cocker Spaniel The Avation Rescue Team of Montreal Rockys Parents Rachel and Randy Rachel was a Siberian Husky-Golden Retriever Mix. Rachel had a mixed coat of colors ranging from white to tan to black and Randy was a Corgy-German Shepherd Mix. He was Tan and grey and like Rocky had a black "eyepatch" over his right eye. The Mechanics and Vehicular Response Team.<p>

After introducing his team to them Ryders phone goes off. Ryders answers his pup pad. It was Jake. ""Hey Ryder, its Jake we need your help. There was an avalanche and someone has gotten stuck. Can you help?" "We're on our way Jake!" said Ryder ending the call. "Okay pups looks like we got a job to do." Trigger then walks over to Ryder. "Ryder, may we watch our pups on this mission. We would like to assess their skills." "Of course you can the more the merrier." said Ryder walking over to his firemans pole "PAW Patrol is on a Roll!"

End of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Avalanche

The pups, their parents, and Ryder rush towards Jakes Mountain with blinding speed, the wind and snow stinging their faces. On the way there Ryder gets another call from Jake.

*Answers Pup Pad R: Hey Jake, whats going on?  
>J: Ryder Dude, I tried to help out the skiers that got caught in the avalanche, and i evetually got them out, but in doing so im now trapped under all this snow and ice.<br>R: Dont worry Jake we are almost there.  
>J: Hurry Ryder! Im losing feeling in my legs!<br>*Ends call

Ryder then calls the other pups in his convoy and lets them in on the current situation. "Okay pups, now we have to save Jake." Then Ryder tells the pups their duties.

"Skye you try to locate Jake from the air."  
>"Rubble we'll need your Bulldozer just incase Jake is trapped by snow boulders "Chase we'll need you and Rocky on the ground searching for Jake.<br>"Marshall we'll need your Med Kit incase Jake has gotten hurt "Zuma we need you to check the water around Jakes Mountain in case Jake has fallen into the sea.

They finally reach Jakes Mountain and the weather is turning for the worse causing a swirling torrent of snow. All the pups split up to their predetermined positions. Their parent watch from the cabin observing their young pups jumping into action. Chase and Rocky head down the slope to see if they could find Jake. Skye flying above the resort uses her goggles trying to find Jake in this snowstorm. Then She spots him. Skye then radios back to Ryder. "Ryder I found Jake! He is 200ft down the slope from the Stuarts Cabin." "Copy that Skye. Zuma return to the cabin for assistance. Rubble we need you and your Bulldozer on the double! Marshall Bring your Med Kit!" said Ryder on his way down the slope with the pups in tow. They finally reach Jake and he buried up to his arms in packed snow and ice. Giant fissures in the ground around Jake is soon telling Ryder and the pups that they have to hurry and be careful that they dont get stuck as well.  
>"Chase secure the area using your cones." "Yes Sir!" barked the police pup. Chase jumped off his truck and attaches his wench to himself and crawls to Jake carefully placing the cones around him. "Area secure Ryder Sir!"<br>"Good job Chase." said Trigger thinking to himself. They carefully walk towards Jake and realize that Rubbles rig wont be good here because its too heavy. "Rubble use your Pup Pack, but be careful!" said Ryder looking at the ground surrounding him and the pups. Rubble then opens his Pup Pack and finds his shovel. He starts digging around Jake when suddenly the ground shifts. Rubble stands his ground he looks back at his fearless Leader. "Chase give Rubble your wench and attach it to Jake to ensure he doesnt go further down the mountain. "Yes Sir!" Chase then opens his wench and slowly walks down to Rubble and gives him the wench. Rubble wraps the wench under Jake like a harness. "Wench secured." Ryder then turns to Chase "Chase pull Jake in!" Chase then jumps back in his truck and slowly puts the wench motor in reverse. The wench starts pulling back causing more snow to fall off of Jake. They then pull Jake past Chases cones to a safe area. "Marshall use your Xray Screen." Marshall barks opening his Pup Pack to reveal a small xray monitor. Marshall then scans Jakes body and saw that Jake has a broken leg. Marshall and Ryder put a splint on Jakes leg causing him to wince with pain. "Sorry Jake" said Marshall with medical tape in his mouth. They put Jake on a strecher and into Marshalls Ambulance and rush off the moutain. "Itll be a few weeks before your leg fully heals." said Ryder sitting next to the injured man. Trigger and other parents watching the whole time cheer for their pups on this fine rescue. "Good Job Paw Patrol." said Trigger to himself with a smirk on his face.

Back at the lookout the pups are all talking to their parents having a good time when Trigger walks over to Ryder. "Ryder, May I speak to you for a moment?" said the German Shepherd "Sure what is it?" Pulling the young leader aside Trigger looks Ryder. "You and the pups did a fine job today on your emergency today. You are a fine leader Ryder and I know that you'll keep our kids safe." "Thank you Trigger and I know that your pups will make you proud." said Ryder looking at the aging Shepherd. "They already have." said Trigger with a smile.

Then a strange voice through Triggers dog tag.  
>*Trigger whats your status? Report.<p>

"Sorry Ryder, i gotta take this. Its our handler." Trigger said walking out of the room. Ryder could faintly hear the conversation.

*Yes Gage... Mmm Hmm... I See... Yes Sir... We are on our way.  
>*Ends Call<p>

Trigger returns to Ryder and the pups. "Pups we've got to go. We have an emergency in Montreal." "Aww!" all the pups exclaimed all running over to their parents. Chase looks up at his father and mother. "Will we see you again?" said Chase with a whimper." Justice walks over to Chase and gives him a hug. "Dont worry my son, we will see you again very soon."

To Be Continued...

End of Ryders Big Surprise

Thank you to Bluewolfbat for helping me with this final chapter of this story. Thank you all for reading, and i hope you guys have loved it as much as i have writing it.

Thanks again,  
>SilentWolf <p>


End file.
